


Reassurance

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Everyone needs a bit of reassurance sometimes.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request: There was this interview a few years back with Anthony Mackie on Wendy William, and he said “You better make daddy a sandwich” and I can’t stop thinking about Falcon maybe saying that? With smut? Thanks boo love all your work🖤

You watched as Sam and Steve laughed together across the room. It had been almost four months since you had last seen Sam, and fuck did he look good.

“You could just go over there, you know?” Natasha said when she walked up next to you.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Natasha,” you grumbled before you turned to walk out of the room.

“Sure, y/n,” she followed you, obviously intent on having this conversation with you. “You know you’re going to have to tell him soon, right? You can’t keep it a secret for much longer.”

“Nat, please stop,” you begged. You weren’t ready to have this conversation or any conversation that revolved around Sam right now. You had done a great job avoiding him up until this point and you wanted to keep it that way.

“Y/N, he deserves to know,” Natasha tried to reason with you. “He would be there for you. You know that right?”

You quickened your pace in a feeble attempt to get away from her, but Natasha was quicker. She sped around you before turning to face you. “Look, Y/N, both of you are my friends and we all know that your last relationship didn’t end well, but Sam is a great guy and he deserves to know.”

You were fed up, it’s not that you weren’t going to tell him, you were, you just didn’t know how to tell him. “Natasha, please drop it? I’m going to tell him. I promise. I just need to do it in my own time.”

Natasha nodded and let you pass.

You made your way towards the elevator and pressed the down button. You knew Natasha was right and that Sam was a great guy, you only needed time. This wasn’t a conversation that should be had out of nowhere. You needed to prepare what you were going to say. The ding of the elevator drew you from your thoughts, and when you entered, your eyes landed to the man now standing next to Natasha. You attempted a smile, but you knew it didn’t reach your eyes, and you dropped his gaze as the elevator doors shut.

+

A few days passed since Sam had returned from his mission, and you were actively avoiding him. It was harder than you thought it would be since you weren’t even an Avenger, you were a part of Research and Development, but somehow Sam was always in your department. Whenever you saw him coming or heard his voice, you quickly made yourself scarce. It was almost as if he knew you were avoiding him. However, you knew you wouldn’t be able to hide from him for long.

After a particularly rough morning, you’d finally made it to your office only to find it occupied with the one person that you were avoiding. You stood frozen in your office doorway as Sam sat in front of you, seemingly relaxed in his ~~your~~ chair as he smiled up at you.

“Why are you here, Sam?” you asked, pretending to be calm, but the butterflies in your stomach told a completely different story.

He smirked at you. “You’ve been avoiding me,” he stated matter of factly.

You didn’t even try to deny it as you moved around your office.

“Y/N, stop,” Sam said as he stood. You stopped with your back towards him, but you felt him as he moved closer to you. He stood behind you close enough that you could feel his body heat, but far enough away so that he wasn’t touching you. Without thinking, you leaned back into his chest. You sighed when he wrapped his arms around you, the simple touch brought back vivid memories of that one night.

_~~~_

_Sam tightened his hold on you as his thrusts quickened. Your breathy moans filled the room before you pulled him into a deep kiss._

_“Fuck, Y/N,” Sam grunted. His hips began to move even faster than before. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long. I knew from the moment we met that you were made for me, fuck.”_

_He bounced you up and down his hard length, the backs of your thighs hitting the tops of his._

~~~

You turned in his embrace and buried your face in his chest. The butterflies in your stomach calmed the moment he touched you. “I’ve missed you so much, Sam.” you didn’t know how much you missed him until you were back in his arms.

“You missed me so much that you decided to avoid me? That makes sense,” he chuckled. You smiled when you felt the vibrations from his laugh.

You refused to answer; this wasn’t how you imagined telling him, so you kept your mouth closed.

“I know my leaving was a shock to you, and I absolutely hate that I didn’t get to say goodbye,” Sam offered. “But I would like to make it up to you. Let me take you out to dinner tonight?”

You thought about it for a few moments, maybe this was how you would tell him. You pulled back and smiled up at him.

“I would love that,” you replied.

The smile that lit up his face filled your heart.

“Great!” he beamed. “I’ll pick you up at eight.” He placed a kiss on your cheek before he headed out the door.

+

Your day went by slow; slower than usual, and you despised that. Your visit with Sam brought back many memories from that night. Ones that had played in your mind over and over while he was away. Memories that kept you up all night some nights. Hearing his voice reminded you of why you fell into bed with him all those months ago.

You inched through your day, daydreaming about exactly how you were going to tell him. You thought about every possible way he could respond, and before you knew it, it was time for you to go home.

Eight o’clock rolled around quicker than you thought it would when you got home from work. You were hopping around trying to put on your shoe when Sam knocked on your door. With one last look in the mirror, you grabbed your jacket and headed out the door.

You’d always known Sam was funny and charming, but when he fully turned on the charm, it was damn near impossible to resist him. The night had been going swimmingly. Sam had taken you to a nice restaurant, ordered a bottle of champagne for the two of you (which you politely denied), and listened as you filled him in on the past four months.

He listened as you talked, offered insight when appropriate, and was genuinely interested in everything that you had to say. You wished that you could ask him about the mission, but you knew that he couldn’t share.

“Ready to get out of here?” you asked after you had realized that the two of you had been talking for more than three hours.

Sam stood and rounded to your side of the table and helped you out of your seat. He laced his fingers with yours and led you out of the restaurant. The two of you made it back to your place in record time, and before you knew it, you were standing in front of your door.

“Would you like to come in?” you asked.

Sam chuckled but shook his head, “Not tonight, Y/N.”

Your heart plummeted.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” he added quickly. “Because I do. I just feel that I need to take things slow with you.”

You snorted at the irony before you pulled him closer and kissed him. You felt his hands grip your hips and pull you closer.

When Sam pulled away, he looked into your eyes. “Y/N, I don’t want you regretting this in the morning.”

“I won’t,” you whispered just before you pulled him into another kiss.

+

Waking up in Sam’s arms was everything you had dreamed. He was warm like you remembered and his body seemed stronger than the last time. He had a few new scars, but that was to be expected given his job.

You snuggled closer into his embrace as you slowly woke up. His hands freely roamed your body, and you laughed when his stomach growled loudly.

“You think that’s funny?” Sam grumbled, his voice full of sleep?

“Yupp,” you smiled as you popped the ‘p’.

“If it’s so funny, then go make daddy a sandwich,” Sam replied giving you a hard slap on your ass.

This was it. This was your opening. You propped yourself up on your elbow and looked into his eyes.

“What?” he asked as he watched you chew your lip.

“I need to tell you something, and I’m afraid of how you’ll react,” your voice was quiet, just above a whisper.

“I’m listening.”

“The reason, why I was avoiding you when you came back, is because, well I had only just figured it out a few days before you got back, and then Natasha found out and she wanted me to tell you right away but I couldn’t bring myself to tell you because I didn’t know how you would react and honestly I reacted poorly myself so how can I expect you to react any better than I did?” you took a deep breath and opened your mouth to continue.

“Y/N?” Sam interjected. “You haven’t actually told me anything, and I’m beginning to worry over here.”

You took another deep breath and exhaled. “Sam, I’m pregnant. Just under four months.”

Sam was quiet and you didn’t dare look into his eyes.

“So when I said, ‘make daddy a sandwich,’ that can be taken more than one way?” Sam joked causing you to slap his chest.

“Sam!” you cried before you burst into laughter. “So I take it that you’re not mad?”

“Not mad, just surprised. I had planned on being able to enjoy each other for a few years before we brought children into the world.”

“Wait, what?”

Sam smiled, “Y/N, I had been trying to get you to notice me for months before we hooked up. I had it all planned out. I was going to woo you and make you fall in love with me, it was going to be beautiful. But we got drunk and slept together and then Tony sent me on an unexpected mission the next day which threw off all my plans.”

You peered at him in awe. “I didn’t realize that you had a crush on me,” you joked.

He laughed, “That’s all you got out of that?”

“Pretty much,” you responded.

“Honestly, this changes nothing about how I feel about you, Y/N. This only makes my feelings for you stronger.”

You snuggled back into his arms at his words, and you felt calm once more.

Sam’s stomach growled once again. “Now, about that sandwich,” he joked, before he rolled out of the bed, and headed towards the kitchen himself.

+

You watched silently from the hospital bed as Sam paced in front of the window. You had been in labor for more than 12 hours now and you were becoming a bit impatient. You’d noticed that he had been quiet over the last couple of hours, but you also knew that he would open up when he was ready. You groaned as another contraction took over your body and Sam came rushing over to you to check if you were alright.

Once satisfied that you were truly alright, Sam climbed into bed with you and pulled you into his arms. You could feel his heart beating fast against his ribcage, faster than usual and it worried you. You looked up at him and smiled before placing a quick, gentle kiss on his lips, encouraging him to open up to you. After a few moments of silence, Sam spoke.

“What if I’m not good enough?” he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

“What do you mean, Sam?”

“What if I’m not a good father?” he clarified.

You lifted your head to look at him and noticed that he wasn’t looking at you. You called his name and when he looked at you, you noticed the tears in his eyes and your heart sunk. Sam had been the strong one in your relationship. Ever since you told him that you were pregnant all those months ago, he’s been the one that’s held the two of you together. And to find out that he’s been holding these feelings inside nearly broke your heart.

“Sam,” you whispered again. “You are the most amazing man that I know, and you are going to make an amazing father. From the moment I told you that I was pregnant, I knew that you were going to be a great father. You are full of so much love and it radiates out of you every day. Our baby will be the most loved baby because of you.”

Sam closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead to yours.

“In just a few short months,” you continued. “You have shown me what kind of man you are, Sam. You have shown me so much love and I often wonder why I was ever afraid to tell you in the first place. You give me hope, Sam, and we will raise this baby together. We will mess up, but we will learn from our mistakes and we will grow from them. Together.”

Sam was quiet for a few moments before he kissed you on your forehead. “You fill my bucket, Y/N. There is no one that I’d rather be with right now than you.”

+

She was beautiful. The most beautiful little girl that you have ever seen. She had your eyes, nose, and complexion, and she Sam’s lips, cheeks, and chin. She had all ten fingers and all ten toes and you couldn’t get enough of her. After 15 hours of labor, you were finally able to hold your baby girl and you couldn’t be happier. You wanted to hold her as much as you could, but the exhaustion of the last couple of hours caught up to you and sleep claimed you.

When you awoke, you weren’t sure how many hours you had slept, but it was now dark. Your body was still tired as sore from giving birth but your heart was full. You blinked your eyes a few times trying to adjust to the darkness when you heard Sam’s voice. When your eyes were fully adjusted, you spotted him near the window as he swayed and rocked your baby girl.

“… and your uncles Bucky and Steve can’t wait to meet you. They’ve called me at least ten times already. You’ve got nothing to worry about, kid.”

You listened for a few minutes as Sam continued talking to your daughter. You knew that he still felt unsure of himself as a father, since he had only been one for less than a day, but you knew that with time, he would become more confident in himself. There was nothing in this world that Sam Wilson couldn’t do.

“And your mother over there is the strongest woman that I know. You wouldn’t believe it, but while she was giving birth to you, she was comforting me. She was comforting me when I should have been comforting her,” he paused and laughed when your baby gurgled. “I’ve been wanting to give her something for a while now because I’ve been waiting for the right moment, and I think it’s finally here and I was wondering if you would help me out?”

She grunted and you watched as Sam nodded his head and made his way over to you. He didn’t seem shocked that you were already awake, it’s almost as if he knew you had been awake. When he made it to you, you reached up and he placed her in your arms before he sat down beside your bed.

As you held her, you looked into her brown eyes and fell even more in love. Your heart soared as you watched her yawn and a beaded silver chain caught your eye. The chain was tucked into her blanket, and you looked at Sam skeptically but you only received a shrug in response. You pulled the chain a little and Sam’s dog tags slipped out. You froze.

“Keep pulling,” he prodded. So you continued to pull and when you reached the end, you froze once again.

“Sam?” you whispered, your voice not strong enough to convey the emotions you were currently feeling.

“Y/N,” Sam said as he kneeled next to your bed. “I know we didn’t start our relationship off in the most conventional way, but I’ve known since the day that we met that you were the one for me.”

“Sam,” you whispered, but he cut you off.

“Y/N,” Sam continued before he took your hand in his. “You’re it for me, and you’ve given me more than I could ever ask for. I know that together we will be great, and I want to spend my forever with you.”

You sniffled as he slipped the ring from the chain.

“My bucket overflows when I’m with you, and you’ve brought peace to my life. What I’m trying to say is, will you marry me?”

Your heart thudded against your chest and your grip on your baby girl tightened. This is what you wanted, the family you’ve always wanted was right here for you. Waiting for you to reach out and grab it.

You felt your tears start to fall from your eyes as you nodded your head. “I love you and I like you,” you whispered just before he pressed his lips to yours.


End file.
